


Pancakes

by FFortasiano



Series: Married Life [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, i just love this ship so much, newtina all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: It became sort of their new routine for the past three months, actually; Tina complaining over her backpain in the middle of the night, Newt giving her a massage and adjusting the pillows so she can sleep in a... less uncomfortable position. But tonight was rather different.





	Pancakes

  Newt was dragged back from the dreamland when he felt something patting his shoulder over and over. Not bothering to open his eyes, he turned around and put an arm over his wife's waist, "What's wrong? Should i massage you again?" he mumbled. It became sort of their new routine for the past three months, actually; Tina complaining over her backpain in the middle of the night, Newt giving her a massage and adjusting the pillows so she can sleep in a... less uncomfortable position. But tonight was rather different.

  Unlike her husband who was trying hard not to doze off, Tina was wide awake. "No.. But," She bit her lip, "Can you do me a favor?"

  Newt finally managed to open his eyes, though it needed quite an effort. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as the first thing he saw is Tina's face being only a couple of inches away from his, "What is it, love?"

  "Can you make some pancakes for me?"

  Silence came for a few seconds. Newt furrowed his forehead, "Pancakes?" he repeated. Trying to make sure he heard it clearly.

  The woman nodded, "I don't know why, but i really want pancakes."

  Newt rubbed his eyes before yawning, "What time is it?"

  "Two a.m."

  "What??" her answer made Newt's eyes widened as he raised his head. But then he fell back to his pillow while heaving a sigh, "Sweetheart, can't we wait until morning? I promise i'll make them for breakfast."

  "But i want it now."

  "Why do you want it now?"

  "I don't know... I'm hungry?"

  "Why did that become a question?!"

   "Come on, Newt. Just a couple of pieces~"

  The ginger haired man took a moment to look at his wife; Tina was batting her lashes continuously. Looking at him with puppy eyes with her lips curled into a tiny pout. Newt couldn't help but chuckle. Well, it wasn't the first time for him handling her food cravings either. At times, he would wake up hearing noises from the kitchen and found Tina cooking something or taking foods from the fridge, then Newt would accompany her until she finished eating.

  Newt heard a lot of stories from Jacob and Theseus about their wife's crazy cravings. It made him wonder if he would experience that too. But fortunately, as her pregnancy has reached six months, the only craziest thing she wished for was that one time when she wanted a chocolate cake that was _specifically_ made by Jacob. Which caused Newt to go to the other side of the town and desperately asked his brother-in-law to make them. But aside of that, nothing too extreme. At least, Newt has always been capable to fulfill them.

  "Why don't you make them yourself? I'll keep you company." Newt teasingly suggested.

  "But the taste will be different. I want _your_ pancakes, Newt," Tina huffed while gently pushed Newt's messy fringe out of his forehead so she can see his face clearly, "Pleaase? Just this once?"

  Not only her appetite, her hormones also affects her behavior. Eversince she got pregnant, Tina also became more... clingy. She cries more easily and her actions could be quite childish sometimes. Very different than she used to be. But it's not like Newt was complaining, though. In fact, he actually _loves_ it. He finds it cute and more endearing, and it made him become much closer to his wife than he already was.

  Newt chuckled, "Alright. But kiss me first."

  The woman rolled her eyes. She cupped her husband's face and leaned in to kiss him lightly. But Newt wasn't satisfied, "Again."

  Tina giggled and did what she was told. She wrapped her arms around him while giving him a sweet, longer kiss. Newt happily replies her kisses, caressing her bottom lip between his as he slowly moved forwards. Gently pushing Tina down so her head and back were fully rested against the pillows. It took him a few moments until he decided to part. His eyes shone warm and loving as he gazed at her, "Honey and peaches?"

  A sweet smile was formed on his wife's face, "You know me so well."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but i do hope you like it :) thank you for reading and let me know how you think about this story!


End file.
